


Everything

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" he finally asks her one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the porn battle (though it didn't turn out very porn-y lol) prompts of Ethan/Kristina and _everything_.

“What do you want?” he finally asks her one night, after a few too many drinks, after weeks, no, months, of her persistence.

“I want everything, Ethan,” Kristina replies, her lips pink and glossy and so, so hard to resist. “I want you.”

And it’s amazing to him that she can look at him like that with those impossibly big brown eyes and declare that she wants him. He knows he should tell her again that she can’t have him but he’s tired, so tired of resisting her and his own feelings.

“Okay,” he says and kisses her. She makes a small sound of surprise as he takes her mouth with his, as he puts all the lust and longing and confusion he has kept back so long into the kiss. The last time they kissed, the first time, he held so still, defying his body and her passion. Now he threads his fingers in her hair, pulls her close. She tastes like lip gloss and bubblegum, innocence and perfection.

He pulls away for a second. “Are you sure?” he asks, studying her face, watching for any sign of fear.

“How can you even ask that? Of course I’m sure.” And then she’s kissing his jaw, his neck, and he lifts her shirt, feels the smooth warmth of her back under his trembling fingertips. And he knows that he will give her anything, everything that he can. The battle is over and she has won.


End file.
